Never Forgotten
by jess bess
Summary: Ginny is tired of being in the shadows of the golden trio and in comes malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Never Forgotten

Ginny was glad to be going back to school. At least there she wouldn't be ignored or forgotten like she is at home. At Hogwarts she had her friends Luna and Colin. At home everybody usually forgot about her cause she was the youngest and nothing ever special really happened to her except for that whole chamber of secrets thing of course though. She had a strange feeling though something good and different was going to happen to her this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All the right moves

As Snape stood to make the begging of term speech she couldn't help but notice how all the houses seemed to be missing a hand full of students, all of course except for Slytherin. This was of course due to the fact that no muggle born was allowed to attend school anymore.

"You are all dismissed and are to go to your dormitories. Night!" Snape said as he finished his speech.

"Boy Snape sure knows how to give those speeches huh Gin" said Neville, one of her best friends.

"Ha-ha. Yea he really inspired me. So what you up to tonight?" she asked as they headed out of the Great Hall.

"Oh nothing…Tonight that is." He added with a wink as he started walking away.

"Neville just promise me you'll be careful. Times aren't like how they use to be."

"I will don't worry. Aren't you coming to the tower?"

"Nah I gotta go and do patrols I'll see you in the morning though."

Great I have patrols near the dungeons. It's ok just 3 more hours till I can be in my nice cozy bed.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor" said Goyle to Crabbe. "Looks like we get to have some fun tonight after all" they both started inching closer to her.

"Yall don't scare me. You're just a pathetic excuse for a human". As they were gong closer to her she reached for her wand buut she was too late cause unknowingly she had backed herself into a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Animal

All the while unbeknownst to them Draco was watching the whole scene in the shadows of the scene. While all this was going on he noticed how much the littlest Weasley had grown up. He was a man so of course he could admit that even if she was a Weasley.

He was about to intervene when all of a sudden he heard the Weasley say "Oh no please don't hurt me." He heard the mock in her voice that those idiots probably mistook it for fear. He had a feeling that the little Weasley had something up her sleeve for those morons he once called cronies. So he stepped back into the shadows and watched the scene before him.

"No please don't" these morons have no idea what's coming to them. Crabbe had taken her wand and was laughing at her and Goyle had her arms pinned atop her to the wall behind her.

"What are you gonna do now traitor bitch" Goyle spat at her.

"Knee you in the balls ass hole." And as she said it she lifted her knee with such swiftness that Goyle only had enough time to look up at her with a dumbstruck look on his face before collapsing to the floor.

As Goyle fell to the floor Ginny Punched Crabbe in the face. Picking up her wand she pointed it at both of them and petrified them. "You really shouldn't underestimate girls. You just might end up getting your asses kicked. Ha-ha." She said as unknowingly walked past Draco with his signature smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bad Romance

Ugh I can't believe I'm late on my first day already and it's to one of the Carrows class none the less.

"Well nice of you to join us Ms. Weasley. It will also be a pleasure to have you for detention tonight as well. Now have a seat." He barked at her

Ginny was about to argue but thought better of it. That's fine ill just get my revenge latter. She sat next to one of her best friends Luna.

"Alright everybody this year is gonna be different as you can tell already. This year you will learn how to use the Dark Arts not defend yourself against it like that twit Dumbledore wanted you to." As he said that there was a bunch of whispering but nobody spoke up too afraid to find out what might happen to them.

Ginny was just about furious at what she was hearing. She was about to stand up and say something when Luna grabbed arm to stop her. "Ginny don't. You don't know what she'll do to you. You can't get in trouble so soon of the beginning of the year. Just wait we'll have our time" she said with her dreamy look on her face.

"Fine" she responded back. Class went on with the professor talking about how useful the unforgivable curses are.

The rest of the day went on as usual with classes and blah blah blah. She was eating dinner when Neville came to sit next to her and whispered in her ear "Meet in the room of requirements after your detention" before she could ask why he was gone. Huh wonder what that was about. She looked at her watch and groaned ugh I better get to detention.

She knocked on the door" Come in Weasley" said the voice from behind the door. It didn't sound like professor Carrow, but it did sound vaguely familiar. So she pushed opened the door and was surprised by who she saw for it was not Professor Carrow but Malfoy himself.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked surprised to see him there and also surprised to see how good looking he was without spitting out slander about her and her family. Wait what am I thinking this is Draco Malfoy for God sakes he is not he is the one responsible for Dumbledore's death. "Here to kill me now or what? After you went after Dumbledore you thought you'd go after an innocent defenseless girl. You're nothing but a Death Eater."

"Shut your mouth you have no idea what you're talking about" he said he started walking towards her.

"Oh I don't do I. Your nothing but a spoiled brat destined to be just like your father."

That had been the last straw for him. He pushed her against the door "You think everything huh? Well did you know that if I hadn't let those Death Eaters loose then the man whom everyone fears even I would've made me watch as he killed my mother the one person I love and who loves me, then he would've killed me himself and have my father watch. And also you little Ms. Know it all bitch I have no desire to follow in my father's footsteps and that includes worshiping a crazed psycho. Now get out of here." He yelled at her.

She was so scared and surprised by what he had said and done that she just ran out of there without looking as to where she was even going with no destination in mind. She finally stopped and looked around; she was at the entrance to the Room of Requirements. Without even really thinking about anything the door to room opened to let her in. And there low and behold was Neville and Luna addressing a whole bunch of 6th and 7th years from Gryffindor, Huflepuff and even some from Ravenclaw. "What's going on here guys"?


End file.
